elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thonar Silver-Blood
|Base ID = }} Thonar Silver-Blood is a Nord in Markarth. He is the most prominent member of the Silver-Blood Family, the richest family in The Reach. He and Nepos the Nose are the primary antagonists of the quest "The Forsworn Conspiracy," he is also the primary antagonist of "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine." Background Thonar is the younger brother of Thongvor Silver-Blood, who fought in the Great War. After the Markarth Incident, his family practically ruled over the Reach, now his brother deals with the politics at the Jarl's court leaving him to manage the family business and this makes him the more powerful and influential of the two brothers. He and his family owns the Treasury House, Cidhna Mine and the Silver-Blood Inn in the city, as well as some land in the hold which was acquired by bullying local landowners into selling them. He chose Betrid Silver-Blood to be his wife, but Betrid only married him for the money. Quests The Forsworn Conspiracy Following the clues of Margret's Journal indicates that Thonar Silver-Blood might have something to do with the Forsworn plaguing the lands of the Reach that Margret was to investigate. No One Escapes Cidhna Mine As the Dragonborn finds their way out of Cidhna Mine, they will be confronted by Thonar, who will act on the decisions made inside the mine prior to escaping and will award the Dragonborn with his family heirloom, Silver-Blood Family Ring, if sided with. Dialogue The Forsworn Conspiracy "What are you doing here? I told them no visitors." :I'm here to talk about Margret. "The Imperial agent? That's right. I knew. How many dogs is the Empire going to send after me? This is my business. My city. You Empire lovers should learn to stay out of it. Now get out." :I want answers about the Forsworn. "They're crazy. Think they rule the Reach. Well guess who really runs things around here? Me. I own the mines. I make the coin pass to the right hands. That answer your damn questions? Now get out." :Did you send that guard to threaten me? "What did you expect? That no one was going to notice you butting into business that wasn't yours? The guards know who holds the purse strings in this city, and I don't like snoops. Markarth is my city. You have no right looking into my business. Now get out." (After Betrid Silver-Blood is killed by Forsworn assassins) "What? By the gods, Betrid... My wife. They killed her. Damn Madanach. Damn his Forsworn backside." :I'm sorry. "No you're not. You want to know what the Forsworn really are?" :You deserved this. "Shut up. Only the gods can judge me. You want to know what the Forsworn really are?" :Will you talk now? "Fine. You want to know what the Forsworn really are?" "They're my puppets. I have their "king" rotting in Cidhna Mine. He was supposed to keep them under control." :You made a deal with the Forsworn? "When their uprising was crushed, I had Madanach brought to me. He was a wild animal, but a useful one. I offered him a stay from execution if he used his influence to deal with any annoyances that came up. Competitors, agents, idiots. So I've let him run his little Forsworn rebellion from inside Cidhna Mine. Now he's out of control." :The Forsworn have a king? "Madanach. The King in Rags. While we were off fighting the Elves in the Great War, Madanach was busy ruling over the Reach. Until Ulfric came and put them down." :Cidhna Mine? "My prison. The source of half the silver in Skyrim. The most secure prison in Tamriel. No one escapes. I thought keeping Madanach down there would keep him under control." ::Want me to take care of Madanach? "You already got what you wanted, you damn hound. This is your fault. You and Madanach are animals, and I'll see you both rot to death in Cidhna Mine for this. Now get out of my house!" "Get of my house. Now." No One Escapes Cidhna Mine "My eyes inside Cidhna Mine tell me that Madanach is dead. You've done a great service to the Silver-Blood family. I've had the Jarl officially pardon you, and taken care of a few other loose ends." :So I'm free to leave? "Yes, you're innocent. As innocent as anyone can be in this city. I guess we also owe you something for locking you up. Here, my family's ring. And everything the guards confiscated from you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mine that needs new workers to fill it." :You and your thugs had me arrested in the first place. "And you've proven that was the best move I could have made. Don't give me that look. You're free to go. Here, how about a little token for your efforts? My family's ring and all the things the guards confiscated from you when you were jailed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out how we're going to fill our recently emptied mine." Conversations Betrid Silver-Blood Betrid: "Where were you last night, Thonar? Busy with work or have you found some other woman who's willing to tolerate your lack of ambition?" Thonar: "I am busy keeping this family in coin and your pretty little head adorned with jewels, so I'll thank you not to question where I go at night, wife." Betrid: "Well maybe if you would finally convince Thongvor to put you in charge of the family, I wouldn't need to question you anymore." Thonar: "I'll take control of the family on my own time, Betrid. Until then, my brother remains in charge and you'll keep your mouth shut." Betrid: "Oh dear, whatever is a girl to do with such fearful brutes about her?" Betrid: "Did I hear correctly, Thonar? Is your brother really asking you to settle another dispute between Mulush and Nepos?" Thonar: "Someone has to keep the silver production running, Betrid, and that means keeping Mulush and Nepos in line once in a while." Betrid: "Humph. Who's running the Silver-Bloods? You or your brother? You need to tell Thongvor that he should settle this himself or step down." Thonar: "The only thing I need to do, dear wife, is make sure profits are up, no matter what. If Thongvor won't do the dirty work, I will." Betrid: "You'll never be in charge of this family with that attitude, loving husband."' Nana Ildene Thonar: "Ah, Nana Ildene, whatever would my family do without you?" Ildene: "Ah, Thonar, don't you worry. Nana Ildene isn't going anywhere." Thonar: "Um, good. We reward loyalty, you know." Ildene: "Oh, I know, Thonar. Only a mad woman would ever betray the Silver-Blood family." Thonar: "Uh, yes. Quite." Rhiada Thonar: "You're a very pretty young woman, Rhiada." Rhiada: "Why, thank you Thonar. I'm flattered." Thonar: "You're married, yes? To that young metal worker?" Rhiada: "Eltrys, yes, just last season we were wed." Thonar: "He's a lucky man to have such a beautiful young wife." Rhiada: "Thank you, Thonar. That's generous of you to say." Quotes *''"The Silver-Bloods pay their debts."'' *''"Every prisoner in the Reach is just another worker for our family."'' *''"We control every piece of this city. The people should be calling us kings."'' *''"Thongvor may be the head of the family, but I'm the hands."'' *''"I'm a busy man. Half this city works for my family, and I have to keep them in line."'' *''"If someone joins the Forsworn, we haul him to the mines."'' Trivia *Thonar loses his essential status after "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" is completed. *In the Creation Kit, Thonar Silver-Blood is revealed to be in a secret love relationship with Lisbet. *Once "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" is completed, killing Thonar will trigger a Courier to find the Dragonborn later on, bringing you word of an inheritance. Appearances * de:Thonar Silber-Blut es:Thonar Sangre Argéntea pl:Thonar Srebrno-Krwisty ru:Тонар Серебряная Кровь Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters